Snow Princess
by michicuinnyan10
Summary: Cold like a snow just suit her, but there just a prince warm her up
1. Fall in Love

_I'll never let you alone_

_I always by your side_

_Event it hurt_

_To see you with other girl_

_Will you_

_Love me ?_

_Just for today ?_

Yukiko tak bisa menahan tangisnya . . .

Sakit . . .

Itu yang dia rasakan . . .

Hati bercampur antara dendam dan sedih . . .

'_kenapa aku begini ?_' Yukiko berpikir

'_cuman karena Saouji-kun, Souji-kun. . . Huft_'

"Yukikooooo !" Chie tiba – tiba teriak kayak gorila habis nemu makanan(?)* di tendang sama chie dan di cincang 'fans'nya*

Yukikopun kaget setengah mati dan berusaha menyembunyikan raut mukanya dari Chie, tapi terlambat mata Chie yang tajamnya kayak elang gitu langsung bingung dengan sohibnya yang tiba – tiba murung dibawah pohon Samegawa River.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung aja Chie nanyain beribu pertanyaan yang targetnya adalah temannya Yukiko Amagi.

"Yukiko, kau tak apa ? kau tidak sakit kan ? dan . ."dan bla bla bla dia terus nyerbu dengan pertanyaannya yang kagak bakal bisa dijawab karena Chie yang mulutnya dah dower*disiksa Chie*errrr maksud saya yang kecepatan bicaranya yang tidak bisa ditandingin*weeee rekor baru-teriak teriak GaJe-*

"A-aku tidak apa – apa Chie, kau tak perlu khawatir padaku" walau dibilang '_tak apa – apa_' Chie tau ada masalah yang menimpa sohibnya itu.

"Kau yakin" tanyanya ragu.

"Ia Chie, aku tidak kenapa kenapa kok" Yukiko berusaha tersenyum *walau terpaksa banget* untuk membuat temannya tidak curiga dengan apa yang terjadi padanya.

Yukiko menangis lagi. Lebih keras sampe Yosuke numpahin susunya yang baru dia minum*dibunuh Yosuke* Chie spontan kaget melihat temannya meledak alias nangis.

"Wha- kenapa kau nangis tiba – tiba ?"

Yukiko diam masih menangis. Chie pun mendesah

"Katakan padaku semuanya Yukiko" Dia ikut menangis sambil memeluk sohibnya.

* * *

Author :Cengeng banget wh-WTF*kaget setengah mati liat Chie*

Chie : sene lo author !*Deathsign*

*Autor dekejar Chie =="*

* * *

"A-aku . . ." Belum sempat dia berkata tiba – tiba suara tak asing mendatangi mereka.

"Chie !"

"Amagi-san !"

2 cowo tiba – tiba datang, satu berambut abu – abu kayak mangkok*ditebas Izanagi bareng Souji* dan satu lagi rambutnya coklat kayak sapuu berantakan banget*Diseret Jiraiya dan dicincang Yosuke*.

'Kenapa dia harus ada disini ?' Batin Yukiko.

"Kau terlihat sedih Amagi-san, ada apa ? Seolah Souji menangkap ekspresi Yukiko yang sedang bersedih.

"Um- tidak apa – apa" Yukiko berusaha berbohong.

"Mari kita bicara Amagi-san" Souji langsung menarik tangan Yukiko meninggalkan pasangan Stupi Live Bird itu*dibunuh Yosu sama Chie*ehhh . . . Yosuke dan Chie hahaha =="

~ TATSUMI SHRINE ~

• Souji POV •

Aku menarik tangan Yukiko. Ku lihat kebelakang wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi kesedihan mendalam. Hening. Itu yang kurasakan. Dalam hati ku bertanya – tanya 'Kenapa ? Apa yang terjadi padanya ?' kuucapkan itu berulang dikepalaku sampai kemudian dia bicara.

" Souji-kun ?" Ucapnya sedih

" Ya ?" Ku lihat wajahnya semakin sedih, mau menangis tepatnya

" Maafkan aku kalau aku bertanya seperti ini tapi, apa kau mempunyai orang yang kau sukai ?" Hatiku kaget setengah mati

* * *

- Author : mending mati aja*ngakak*

- Souji : *deathglare*

- Author : ampun Sou*mojok dipinggiran*

* * *

Back to reality.

Kumasih kaget apa yang dikatakan Yukiko padaku. Ku bingung harus bilang apa, karena . . . itu rahasia Author !*di lempar sendal sama pembaca*. Sebenarnya ku juga menyukainya, entah rasanya sulit untuk mengatakannya. 'Bagaimana kalau dia menyukai orang lain ?' 'Bagaimana kalau dia hanya menganggapku sebagai teman ?'. Pertanyaan itu selalu menghantuiku.

• Yukiko POV •

Souji-kun masih diam. Dia sepertinya kaget mendengar pertanyaanku. Aku takut kalau dia membenciku dengan pertanyaan itu. Aku memberanikan diri untuk berbicara.

"I-It's okay to me to ask ?" Rasanya gugup sekali.

Souji ? Dia dah is DEAD*author dihajar sama S.S fans*canda kok Souji cuman shock.

Dia masih diam. Mungkin memikirkan jawabannya.

• Normal POV •

Souji diam tapi mulai tersenyum. Yukiko masih bingung. Dia perlahan mendekat pada Yukiko dan bilang . . .

"It's okay." Hanya itu(?).

"J-jadi ? Siapa yang kau sukai ?" Yukiko masih gugup dan menyatukan jarinya.*sangat gugupBACA*

" . . ." Hening. Hanya angin yang bersuara. Rambut Yukiko yang hitam nan elegan itu tertiup ria(?). Souji tersenyum dan makin mendekat pada Yukiko.

"Kau. . . _Aishiteru _Yukiko" Bisiknya pelan.

Yukiko shock. Dia tak percaya kalau selama ini orang yang dia sebut "_Playboy_" itu menyukai dirinya dan bahkan berkata '_Aishiteru_' padanya. Dengan mantab Souji memeluknya lembut. Wajahnya makin memerah bagaikan matahari sore yang indah. Yukiko tersenyum dan berkata . . .

"_Aishiteru_. . . . Souji-kun " Katanya tersenyum senang.

Momen – momen paling menyenangkan dan hangat yang pernah mereka alami*ber'dua' tentunya*. Hari muali sore dan Souji memutuskan untuk mengantar Yukiko pulang dan pergi. Tapi sebelum itu dia mengecup kening Yukiko sebagai tanda '_Selamat Malam Yukiko_'. Muka Yukiko langsung merah dan dia memutuskan untuk kembali.

-TBC-

- Omake -

* * *

Author/saya : Phewww chap 1 slese juga*minum teh*

Chie + Yosuke : PERAN KAMI MASIH DIKIT !

*Author memuntahkan teh yang baru masuk kedalam mulutnya dan tak senagaja mengenai wajah Souji*

Souji : SH*T ! Author Br*ngsek ! Basah nie GUE !  
*Yukiko kebetulan lewat dan menenangkan Souji*

Author ? Pingsan ditempat dan tehnya diminum Souji

Chie + Yukiko + Yosuke : BANGUNNNN !*neriakin di telinga Author*

Alhasil Author bangun dan tangannya tanpa sengaja terkena wajah Yukiko

Author : Upssss*buru – buru kabur*

Chie + Souji :*ngeluarin senjata*BALIKK SINI !

Yosuke : tolong di review ya kalau mau tau kelanjutan cerita aneh bin ajaib ini. See You in chap 2

*Author K.O dapet 2 setan yang baru mengeroyok rame – rame*


	2. Love attack

Chapter 2 Snow Princess

Author :I'M BACKK GUYS XD *dihajar orang sekampung*Ok saia balik dengan cerita garing saia lagi.

Souji : Hidihhhh pagi – pagi dah teriak*ngelempar bola bowling kewajah author*

Author : *sekarat*

Yukiko : OMG author sekarattttt ! tulung !*manggil Chie sama Yosuke*

Chie : ada apa putri ku*dicincang*

Yukiko : *nunjuk author*

Yosuke + Chie + Souji : mamposss *ketawa gaje*

Yukiko : *nge-deathglare- ke tiga temennya*

Souji : iya Yukiko sayangku, my huny, my baby ~ ~*rayuan gombal Souji kambuh

-dibunuh-*

Author : *balik dari sakaratul mautnya*

Au + Sou + Yuki + Yosu + Chie : MET BACA YA !*semangat 45*

_The rain . . ._

_Make you heart cold . . ._

_Will it warm up . . ?_

_On the light of Sun . . ?_

_Snow are cold . . ._

_They cold like a Rain . . ._

_But . . ._

_It can be warm . ._

_Will you warm the up . . ?_

Yukiko melihat cuaca di awal musim semi ini selalu disertai hujan. Dia benci hujan. Hujan mendinginkan badannya. . . juga hatinya.

"hahhh" Dia mendesah. Tiba – tiba suara HPnya berbunyi.

'_Ada yang telpon jam segini_ ' Yukiko sweatdrop. Dilihatnya siapa '_orang kurang kerjaan _' ini dan ternyata kontaknya bernama yang lain dan tak bukan . . .

'_Souji Seta calling . . ._'

Ternyata SetaN yang nelpon*digebukin*. Yukiko kaget bukan main*tapi toh dia angkat juga *

"Ha-halo Seta-kun"

'_Oh, hai Amagi-san. Maaf mengganggumu, tapi apa kau punya waktu sebentar ? _'

"Oh, tentu Seta-kun."

'_Um. . . Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'SETA', karena panggilan itu hanya untuk orang yang membenciku Amagi-san._ ' Yukiko cekikikan.

"O-oh ba-baiklah. . .Jadi Se-maksudku Souji-kun. . . ada urusan apa sampai kau menelponku ?" Tanyanya penasaran sekaligus gugup.

'_Besok apa kau ada urusan ? _' Tanya Souji serius.

"Umm . . . kayaknya aku bebas esok. Memang kenapa Souji-kun ?"

'_Baguslah. . . Kalau begitu besok ketemu diatap ya afterschool. Jangan telat ~ _' *rayuan maut mode : ON*

"Baiklah, kuusahakan agar tidak telat Souji-kun."

'_Ku pergi dulu ya. Dahh Yuki-chan ~ _' Yukiko kaget saat terakhir dia bilang 'Yuki-chan' padanya.

'_Besok ya ? Apa yang ingin dia bicarakan ? _' tanyanya penasaran dalam hati.

_====Early Morning====_

'_Brrrrr harinya lumayan dingin. Tapi lumayan bisa ber'dua'an sama Yukiko hari ini. Mungkin aku akan nembak dia hari ini juga _' Souji langsung semangat 45

Author : Break Break*nyeruput teh sama mie instannya*

Souji : Woiiiii ! nie cerita masih setengah jalan ! gue kudu nembak Yukiko !*nge-deathglare Author*

Author : O-ok *dasar SetaN sialan*

Yosuke kebetulan lewat bingung liat sohib yang satu ini senyam – senyum gaje.

"Oi, Sou ? Lo ga kenape – nape kan ? Senyam – senyum kayak orgil aja ?"

"Ohhh ada Yosu disini ya ? Hehehe ada deh" Si Souji senyam senyum lagi*mungkin ketularan sama Si Yosu kali ?-ditebas + dicincang-*

Yosuke hanya bisa sweatdrop. Chie dan best friendnya, Yukiko bingung melihat tingkah aneh Yosuke.

"Yos, lo ga kenapa – napa kan ?" Chie nyambar duluan.

"Yang ANEH ntu si SOUJI bukan GUE, SATONAKA !" Yosuke meledak kayak tangki gas. Chie dan Yukiko hanya ber 'ohh' ria.

====_Lunch Time_====

Souji kebetulan lagi bikin makanan buat sohib – sohibnya dari sisa makanan yang dia colong didapur Dojima*dibunuh Izanagi*. Dari segi bentuknya aja sudah biking ngiler.

"Wesss, ini bikinan lo Sou ?" Yosuke kagum akan temannya ini.

"EM EM ! Enak Souji-kun !" Chie nyambar saking keenakan makannya.

"Wow ini luar biasa Souji-kun. Bagaimana cara membikinnya ? Aku jadi ingin mempelajarinya juga" Yukiko bilang itu aja hati Souji dah melayang – laying entah kemana*ehh berarti mati dong ?*

Mereka pun kembali ketempat mereka masing – masing setelah menghabiskan waktu makan siang mereka dengan makanan ala Chef Souji*GUBRAK*

====_Classroom_====

Tiba – tiba sakunya Yukiko bergetar ehh maksud saya HP ehhh wetever dah. Dia membelalak kaget. Sebuah text message, dan pengirimnya '_Souji Seta _'. Isinya :

_Yuki-chan . . ._

_Setelah kita selesai . . . _

_Errr 'bertemu'_

_Mau ku antar kau pulang lagi ?_

_Mau kan ?_

_By : Souji Seta_

_Loverboy™_

Yukiko cekikikan melihat apa yang ditulis Souji di akhir pesannya.

'_Loverboy™ ya ? shrkk. . ._' '_Tapi romantic juga_ ' Yukiko blushing + cekikikan. Melihat itu King Moroon*bener ga tulisannya ?* langsung ngadap ke arah Yukiko tajam.

"AMAGI ! PERHATIKAN PELAJARAN" Spontan habis dipanggil dia kaget.

"B-baik !" Souji cekikan melihat cewe serba merah itu.

'_Aku rasa gara – gara SMS tadi. Yukiko, Yukiko_ ' Dia melanjutkan pelajarannya tadi*daripada kena deathglarenya SI KING MOROON itu . . cuih cuih !*

====_After School_====

Area : Rooftop at Yasogami High

Souji dah gak sabar buat nembak Yukiko. Dia dah nyiapin semuanya dari hadiah,(sepasang cincin dengan motif love dan star terbuat dari intan berlian yang menghiasinya*wissss mahal nie uiii 8juta yennnn!*) Bunga,(mawar merah yang mekar nan indah*simbol true love dan mahal*) and etc dah.*cape nyebutinnya-dilempar sepatu oleh pembaca-* Setelah ditunggu – tunggu muncul tuan putri kita-eehhhh Yukiko maksud saya. Spontan Souji langsung masang tampang coolnya.

Author : Breakkkkkkk*rebahin badan di sofa*

Souji + Yukiko : lanjutttttttttttt !*ngeluarin dark aura + senjata masing – masing.

Author : *ngeanjutin cerita sebelum dibunuh sepasang devil ni =="*

"Souji-kun ? apa itu kau ?" Tanyanya lembut. Ouch ! Souji kena telak !

"Ya ' _Putri Salju_ 'ku ?" Jawab Souji masang wajah Prince Charming*- A : Hoekkk – S : *bersiap mukul dengan besi* - A :*ngelanjutin cerita*

Yukiko kaget setengah kaget. ' '_Putri Salju' ku ?'_

_====To be Continue====_

Author : oke nie chapter 2 kita !*tepar langsung ngorok*

Chie + Yosu : PERAN KAMI MASIH DIKIT*ngamuk gaje*

Sou + Yuki : Kami sih ga apa - apa

Yosuke : lo be'dua'kan MCnya di sini -"

Chie : *ngangguk setuju*betul tuh Yos

Author : ngapa SIH BERISIK !*balik agy tidur*

SouYosuYukiChie : *sweatdrop*

-Souji kebetulan nemu kertas berkas Author-

Souji : WEQ DUEQ BEBEQ ! WTF !*GaJe banget lebay agy*

Yosuke : Kenapa lu Sou ?

Souji : Next chapter peran lu be'dua'*nunjuk Chie sama Yosuke*nambah banyak ?

ChieYosu : *loncat – loncat ala anak kecil ru dapet permen*

SouYuki : *sweatdrop*

Author :*bangun*OK See you guys in the next chapter !*semangat 45 lalu balik tidur*

SouYosuChieYuki : Author aneh padahal cewe –-"*sweatdrop*.


	3. Be with Me

Author : The Chapter 3 beginnnnn ! XD. Ok kali ni saya gak pake promosi ! Pairing kali ene bikin kita Stres AdaLah ? ChieYosu*plakkk* huaHaHaHaCHIm !*kena lemparan tepung*

ChieYosu : *tepuk tangan dan lompat-lompat GaJe*

Souji : *bahagia tapi sweatdrop*

Yukiko :*ngakak*

Author : *sweatdrop ngeliat 3 temen Souji dah kumat Gilanya*

A + S : Moga seneng baca nya guys !*tumben akur ? EGP dah !*

"P-putri salju ?" Yukiko kaget saat Souji mengatakannya.

"_You're my princess, And I'm here to be with you . . ."_ Souji berhenti sejenak. Yukiko penasaran.

"_Then_ _?"_ Souji tersenyum.

"_Will you be my princess then, Yukiko, Amagi ?"_ Souji mengakhiri kata – katanya dengan 'mhantab'. Yukiko kaget bukan main ! Wajahnya memerah kayak tomat ! Dia pun samar samar bilang.

"_I'll be your princess. Always. Dear Souji-kun ~_" Weee kali ni Souji yang balik merona, tapi gak separah Yukiko*dijitak*.

"Baiklah kalau begitu . . ." Souji ngeluarin sepasang cincin. Yukiko kaget(lagi).

"Maukah engkau, Yukiko Amagi " Yukiko mengangguk,*merona tentunya* Soujipun memasang cincin itu di jari manis Yukiko. Sepasang orang mengintip dari kejauhan tanpa mereka sadari.

? : Ntu beneran Souji ? Juga Yukiko ?

? : Yup pastinya !

? : Lah ? kenapa lo Yos ?

? : Stttt diem ! gue gak bisa dengar Chie !

Ternyata itu pasangan stupid lovebird !*digeplak Yosu sama Chie*

"Jadi mereka jadian ya Yos ?" Bisik Chie pelan di telinga anak Junes itu.

"Aku rasa ia. Aku melihat Souji memakaikan cin-WAIT ! CINCIN DITANGAN YUKIKO !" Yosuke teriak teriak GaJe. Orang yang dibicarakan mereka itu pun menoleh.

" Wha- CHIE ! A-a-apa yang kalian berdua lihat ! " Yukiko shock liat Chie nganga gak percaya apa yang dia liat. Soujipun mendesah kesal.

'_Sial, padahal sedikit lagi aku berhasil menempelkan bibirku ke bibirnya*sigh*apa boleh buat abis pulang bareng Yukiko aja*ketawa kayak om – om mesum-BUAK author dihajar Souji-* _'

"S-O-U-J-I . ." Yosuke langsung ngeluarin aura membunuhnya. Souji langsung merinding liat sahabatnya jadi berubah 180˚.

"Y-ya Yos ?" kata Souji gemeteran. Yosuke langsung nepuk pundak Souji.

"BISA LO AJARIN GUE CARANYA BIKIN CEWE TERPESONA !" Jderrrr ternyata eh ternyata Yosu mau diajarin cara nembak cewe lalu berbisik ke Souji.

'_G-gue mau nembak Ch-maksud gue Satonaka'_ Souji sweatdrop_'ya sama aja Yos'_

'_Gue SMS ntar Yos, masih mau nikmatin errr- maksud gue "kencan" sama Yukiko' _Kata Souji mesum. Yosuke sweatdrop. Hari sudah senja. Yukiko di anter pulang sama pacarnya alias Si SetaN*dibunuh*maksud gue Souji. Yosuke buru – buru kabur dari Chie tapi malah disuruh nemenin dia pulang*-A : go yosss ! – Y : WTF ! nie sama dengan 'kencan'kan ! – A : suka – suka gue – Y : -lesu-*. Yosuke bingung mau ngapain. Pasalnya dia jalan sama cewe brutal tapi '_imut' _menurut Yosuke.

"Oi Yos ? Lo kenapa diem aja dari tadi ?" Serentak bulu kuduknya Si Yosuke naik semua. Chie bingung.

"Errrr Ga apa – apa." Boong banget ntu anak. Chie mulai 'ehem' ke Yosuke. Spontan orang yang tadi bengong ntu tiba – tiba kaget.

"S-sato. . . .naka ?" Mukanya merah habis 'ehem'*alias gandengan* digandeng sama Chie.

". . . ." Hening tapi nikmat. Itu yang mereka berdua pikirkan. Yosuke dah kayak masuk Surga aja, cuman digandeng tapi nikmatnya ueyyy luar biasa efeknya ke Yosuke.

Author : Breakkkkkk. . . . .*ngipas ngipas diri*

Yosuke : Wadughhhh ! Author BEGO ! Lagi romance romancenya BREAK !*mukul Author*

Author : *pingsan*

Yosuke : Sou, PIMPINAN lo ambil ALIH!*deathglare*

Souji : *sweatdrop*

Yukiko + Chie : LAKUKAN SAJA LEADER *semangat 45*

Souji : baik baik kita lanjut*garuk - garuk kepala*

===============PIMPINAN DI AMBIL ALIH OLEH SOUJI SETA===============

OK, tugas Author di ambil alih Souji. Jadi sekarang kita pake Souji POV. Met melanjutkan.

Souji POV

Aku sekarang ada didepan penginapan paling terkenal di kotaku, Amagi Inn. Disana tempat tinggal*sekaligus tempat kerja* pacarku, Yukiko Amagi.

"Hei Yukiko ? mau 'jalan – jalan' ehmm . . besok . . . berdua saja ?" Kataku menggodanya. Spontan wajahnya merona merah.

"B-baiklah kalau begitu a-" Ucapannya terpotong saat bunyi HP dikantongku dan Yukiko berbunyi.

Ternyata dari Chie di HP Yukiko, sedangkan Yosuke di HPku. Pesan mereka.

From : Chie

Subject : Yosuke

_Yukiko, wish me luck ya ! Umm. . . . aku lagi kencan sama Hanamura._

_K-kami baru jadian setelah kalian pergi. . . D-dia nembak aku ! ! OMG. Padahal aku hanya menggandeng tangannya bagaimana ini mumpung dia lagi di toilet jadi aku ngirim SMS ke kamu Yukiko. Bales ya GPL !_

Yukiko ngakak tapi belum dia balas dan mau melihat SMS dari pacarnya Chie a.k.a Yosuke, anak pemilik Supermarket bernama Junes.

From : Yosuke

Subject : Chie

_Oi sobat, AKU BERHASIL !_

_Chie menerima tembakan ku ! Aku suka liat wajah merahnya. Tapi kok dia merasa tidak enak ya kalau aku didekatnya ?_

_Need Your Help Partner, Please send me back your Sugestions._

Aku tertawa lepas bareng Yukiko. Aku membalas SMS dari Yosuke dulu.

From : Souji

Subject : Yosuke

_Aku sudah lihat dari SMS Satonaka di HP Yukiko. Dia hanya gugup kok. Tenang saja. Cobalah untuk menggodanya seperti biasa*kayak aku menggoda Yukiko*, tapi jangan terlalu berlebihan atau kalian akan putus !_

Yukiko blushing melihat kata _'Aku menggoda Yukiko' _. Aku sih masih nampakin wajah cool-ku, dan memeluk _'Snowprincess' _ku. Dia makin merona*Awww cutenya :3* dan melepas pelukanku untuk sementara.*untuk balas SMS Chie lah*

From : Yukiko

Subject : Chie

_Tenanglah Chie, dan cobalah untuk bersikap seperti biasa saja. Seperti kalian dulu. Aku jadi senang kalian pacaran dan cobalah membuat Hanamura-kun merasa nyaman. Itu saja saranku Chie._

"Hmm biasa saja ya baby ~ ~" Mulai dah rayuan gombalku. Yukiko sepertinya kena tepat sasaran, HATInya lah yang ku incar, dan dia pun blushing saking senengnya di panggil _'baby'_ Ouch ! Rasanya bagaikan di surga saja. Hahahai.

Author : Balikin kertas naskah gue !*bangun dari pingsannya dan ngerampas kertasnya dari Souji*

Souji : dan berakhirlah Souji POV guys *kaget dan murung*

Author : KITA LANJUT KETEMPAT KENCAN YOSUKE SAMA CHIE*semangat 45*

ChieYosu : KAMI CUMAN JALAN – JALAN . . . . ber'dua' saja.*malu – malu kucing*

================OK Author balik jadi fokus ke Chie sama Yosuke================

====Samegawa Riverbank====

Kita lihat disini hanya sungai yang indah tapi ada sepasang kekasih sedang kencan. Yosuke baru saja balik dari toilet dan mengajak Chie ketempat yang sepi*jangan piktor ueyy* alias Samegawa River, dan duduk ditepi sungainya ehm. . . gandengan tangan.

"Yosuke, kenapa kesini ?" Tanya cewe berambut coklat itu heran.

"Membuatmu lebih dekat padaku. Chie" Wuisss ternyata ampuh juga setelah diberi saran sama Souji. Wajah Chie sukses menjadi merah tomat dan mendesah.

"Try to acting cool huh ? It won't work on me, tough" Chie tertawa lepas. Bukan karena candaan, melainkan karena dia bahagia bersama Yosuke.

"Ayolah Chie aku hanya ingin membahagiakan mu, itu saja. Aku berjanji gak nakal kok" Yosuke mengedipkan sebelah matanya, dan tertawa bersama Chie. Kemudian dia mencoba untuk mencium pipi Chie yang dianggapnya menarik. Chie sadar akan hal itu tapi dia biarkan saja, untuk membahagiakan Yosuke. Setelah hari semakin malam Yosuke mengantar Chie pulang dan mencium(lagi) dikeningnya. Chie memanas dan memberi balasannya dipipi Yosuke dan berkata. . .

"Met malam Yosuke-kun !" Ih wow. Di panggil Yosuke-kun ! Hati Yosuke melayang – layang entah kemana.

====Early Morning====

Ok, karena Chie sama Yosuke jadian so tugas Chie tiap hari yang dulu jalan bareng ke sekolah sama Yukiko, sekarang sama Yosuke. Hidihhh sama aja sih mereka ntu stupid lovebird*di galactic punt* gak dimana apapun yang mereka kerjakan ujung – ujungnya berantemmm mulu. Oh well sekarang mereka jadian, jadi mereka kayaknya lebih akur walaupun Yosuke yang otak mesum*dihajar Yosuke dan FCnya* bikin Chie pengen mukulin dia mulu. Wesss, tenang dolo coyy, ene beda ia lebih sabar. Soalnya lebih banyak merona daripada marah*Yosukekan OTAK MESUM-plak- jadi tau 1001 cara naklukin hati wanita yang di saranin Si SetaN-gedeplak-maksud saia Souji*. Hal itu bertahan sampe Lunchbreak. Lunchbreak mereka pada ngilang entah kemane kek Author kagak peduli*dibunuh ChieYosu*.

====LunchBreak====

"BTW dimana pasangan stupid lovebird itu Yuki-chan ?" Souji kelihatan bingung ngilangnya kemana Yosuke sama Chie.

"Aku jadi takut Chie diapa – apain . . ." Yukiko langsung pucat apalagi bilang _'diapa – apain' _. Souji pun angkat bicara.

"Tenang aja Yuki-chan. Aku tau persis Yosuke ntu kayak gimana. Dia emang otak mesum, tapi dia gak atau gak akan pernah nyakitin cewe. Apa lagi me'NODAI'nya." Yukiko ngangguk ngangguk aja. Tiba – tiba orang yang dibicarakan menunjukkan batang idungnya juga.

"OI, Sou. Hari ni keJunes nyok, aku yang traktir. Yukiko-san pastinya juga ikut kok. Soalnya kita bakalan party di sana." Kata Yosuke bersemangat. Souji sweatdrop, Yukiko nganga*plakk digampanr Amaterasu*

"Ummm. . . gue gak salah denger Yos ? Party ? Ditempat kerjamu ?" Souji ngulang kata – katanya. Yosuke ngangguk. Chie pun Nampak dibelakang Yosuke.

"Ummm. . . . ni buat ngerayain hari jadian kita semalam . ." kata Chie malu – malu. Yukiko ngakak gak karuan. Souji dan Yosuke ikut ngakak*Haduh pada ketularan virus "Crazy Hyena"nya Yukiko*

"Baiklah kami tunggu di sana. See Yaa guys !" Chie dan Yosuke pergi. Souji langsung ngambil kesempatan ni tapi ditahan Yukiko.

"E e e. Kau sudah janjikan Souji-kun ? Jangan macam – macam di sekolah." Yukiko tertawa pelan melihat Souji murung.

"Tapi . . ." Souji melihat pacarnya merona. Staring staring staring dan . . .

"Habis sekolah kau bebas melakukannya . . ." Souji bahagiaaa banget kalau dibayangin, baru mendengar kabar gembira yang tak ada habisnya. Yukiko makin merona dan membuang mukanya.

"Bebas apa saja kan ? Berarti 'itu' juga dong ?" Souji mengeluarkan aura mesumnya.

"Dasar mesum ! Tentu saja tidak !" Mereka tertawa satu sama lain. Apakah party di tempat Yosuke bakal SUKSES ?

====_to be continue_====

Author : Hahhh cap cay saya en reqnya Yosu dah selese.*menyeruput teh*

Yosuke : Ene Author gue !*nepuk nepuk pundak Author*

Author : *nyemburin teh ke wajah Souji yang lagi baca majalah . . . porno ?*

Souji : *kaget kena serangan tiba – tiba sekaligus menjatuhkan majalah yang dibacanya*

Yukiko : Hmm ? Apa ini Souji-kun *ngambil majalah yang dibaca Souji*

Souji : Ehh ! itu . . . aha . . . anu . . .*salting*

Yukiko : *buka majalah yang tadi dia ambil*

Author : *ngikut liat – liat isi majalah*

Au + Yuki : DASAR MESUMMMM ! ! ! ! !*ngejar Souji*

Souji : AMPUNNN ! ! ! !*lari lari terus nabrak Chie*

Chie : *kaget Souji di gebukin sama Author dan Yukiko*

Yosuke : *ngakak*

Souji : *tepar kena serangan beruntun*

Yukiko : MAKANYA JANGAN BACA MAJALAH SEMBARANGAN !*ngamuk*

Author : Oh well, Yukiko ngamuk maafkan saia*membungkuk*See you in chapter 4 !*semangat 45*

Semua minus Souji : ARIGATO GOSSAIMASU MINNA !*membungkuk sopan*


End file.
